An intermediate field (300 MHz), multinuclear NMR spectrometer is requested to meet the needs of a user group at the Homewood campus of The Johns Hopkins University from the Departments of Chemistry and Biology, and from the Department of Pharmacology in the School of Medicine and the Department of Environmental Health Sciences in the School of Hygiene and Public Health. A range of projects of chemical and biological significance is described: (1) Biosynthetic studies of aflatoxins, environmental mycotoxins, and of beta-lactam and glycopeptide antibiotics. (2) Syntheses of 1alpha,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 (calcitriol) and fluorinated analogues. (3) Synthetic and structural investigations of oligosaccarides, glycopeptides and glycolipids for research in carbohydrate recognition and hepatic receptor binding studies. (4) Identification by NMR techniques of the labeled sites of alpha-chymotrypsin inhibited with 13C-enriched enzyme-activated inhibitors. Study by low-temperature NMR of the formation of silicenium ions. Examination of chemi- and bioluminescent reaction mechanisms. (5) Oxygenation of hindered and deformed olefins, the reactions of circularly polarized light and carbene rearrangements will be investigated. (6) Synthesis of prostaglandins and their aza-analogues. (7) Studies of the mechanism of action and design of inhibitors for human placental aromatase and lanosterol 14alpha-demethylase. (8) Preparation of a variety of radiopharmaceuticals for receptor binding studies.